skrubs4lyfefandomcom-20200213-history
All Games (T)
Splatoon Splatoon is a 3rd person shooter, where you play as the many civilians of inkopolis were you are apart of the species called, inklings. In story mode; you are recruited by Captain Cuttlefish to retrieve the zap-fish that the revivals to the inklings, octolings have kidnapped to use against inkopolis. There you'll have to go through many different obstacles to retrieve the zap-fish either by splatting enemies, or fighting bosses. Other than the story, Splatoon had more to offer. You are able to play online with other players in Turf war or Rank battles. To start off, Turf war is when you rush into claim as much territory as possible from different players, the more territory you get the more your score becomes increasing your level. Ranked battle is a intense battle between two teams of the same rank, if one of the teams win their rank goes up, however, if you lost your rank decreases, and instead of claiming the whole map in turf war, in ranked you are given two modes being Splat Zone, Tower Control, and Rainmaker. My personal experience with Splatoon was amazing, I has serious fun with the story, and also gotten all of the sunken scrolls, not to mention turf war is my favorite. I have never played ranked battles since I know that it is nothing but all out war and hatred. Garry's Mod Garry's mod is a sandbox game where you, the player, have full reign over the domain. You are able to build, or install other work from different player, or also called addons. Garry's mod is a mash-up of other Valve games such as Half-life, Team fortress, Portal 2, Or CS:GO. Unfortunately, in order to actually play Garry's mod you'll have to buy some of the games to not have any missing texture. Garry's mod also has a Online ability so you are able to play with other players. You probably wont have superior abilities like in sandbox, since the servers are owned by different people, but none the less they are enjoyable. Garry's mod multiplayer has games up to Dark RP, where you can role player with other players, Prop Hunt where you can become a prop and find from hunters, Or murder where there is one murder and one sheriff and a ton of bystanders My experience with Garry's mod was fun, there was always something to do. I had most fun with the addons that other players made. and my favorite multiplayer was Dark RP. Left 4 Dead 2 A game that takes place in a zombie apocalyptic world where 4 survivor by the names of Nick, Ellis, Rochelle, and Coach have to make it back to civilization before getting killed by hordes of zombies in the process. As in reference to Garry's mod (aka number 4 on the list) bother Left 4 Dead and Garry's mod are made by the same people (Valve). Left for dead doesn't really have too much of a story other than 4 survivors going through their way to get to safety. I had a long history with the game, I always enjoyed playing it even if I played it the day before. <3 SCP Containment Breach Imagine being in a situation that you are in the middle of a breach of many dangerous beings all there to hunt you down. that is SCP Containment Breach. You are a prisoner at a containment lab that experiments of unnatural beings of nature, but one fateful day all those 'unnatural' beings escape and are on the hunt. You goal is to find a way out before the 9 tailed foxes (aka their version of secret forces) totally eradicate the place. Honest SCP has stuck with me for years, It is the horror game of a life time in my opinion, though I haven't played it I have watch may and may Tubers play it (Markiplier mostly). Never could want a game more. <3 Skyrim (Obvious Enough...) A suppose to be executed prisoner escaped by the grasp of Aldiun, King of dragons, there you start your legacy as dragon born. where you have the possibilities of becoming apart of many guild such as The Companions, Thieves Guild, Dark Brotherhood, Winterhold College, Or Bern's College. Not to mention all the quest to be finished and the lore to be unraveled. I spent about 1 to 2 years playing Skyrim it is no doubt one of my most favorite games of all time.... Daggers though.... Category:Trin's Top Picks